Soñando con una telenovela
by Candoreable
Summary: Rex empieza a soñar su vida antes del Evento Nanite con un toque de Rosa de Guadalupe, al final sabrá algo de su pasado que lo atormentó y atormentará otra vez si no logra superarlo.
1. Un sueño que fue real

**Hola, aqui les traigo este fanfic donde tendra que ver con el pasado de Rex y un toque de su telenovela favorita. Asi que a leer.**

**No soy dueño de la Rosa de Guadalupe ni de Generador Rex.**

Ya eran las 11:43 p.m, Rex estaba en su cuarto viendo la televisión esta vez sin Bobo acompañándolo porque se fue a otro lugar para dormir. Hace una hora Seis le apagó la electricidad a causa de su hora de dormir, el EVO logró encontrar encenderla de nuevo. Holiday iba caminando a su cuarto después de un día duro con pruebas de nanites gracias a que Blanco se lo pidió, pasó al lado del cuarto de Rex y quiso ver si estaba dormido o escapándose a un restaurante mexicano. Entró y vio que el chico estaba idiotizado y llorando.

"Es tan triste :'("

"¿Por qué lloras Rex?"

"Por lo que está pasando en la tele"

"¬¬ Es un comercial de Whiskas"

"Lo sé, pero esa comida no sabe bien y a ese gatito le están dándole de comer esa porquería"

"O_O Creo que debo de dejar de inyectarte tantas vacunas. ¿Y qué haces despierto?"

"Espero mi telenovela favorita: La Rosa de Guadalupe, la más grande invención de todos los tiempos. Hoy me perdí el capítulo de hoy por salvar a la estúpida Suecia de una posible monstruo radioactivo y estoy viendo la repetición" Dice quejándose.

"Hace un mes dijiste que La Fea Mas Bella era la más grande invención de todos los tiempos"

"Mis gustos cambian"

"Pero tu IQ de 60 no"

"¿Mande?"

"Nada, que te vayas a dormir"

"Si en un momento se acaba"

(Programa La Rosa de Guadalupe)

Niña de Secundaria: Gracias querido profesor por enseñarme que violar a mi hermano no debe ser divertido sino satisfactorio.

Profesor: Así deber ser, por favor ayúdame a encontrar algo que perdí en ese salón.

Niña: Claro- Entran al lugar y el profesor cierra la puerta con seguro con una mirada pervertida.

Niña: (narración) Hola soy Olga y me gusta violar a mi hermanito de 7 años, creí que siempre lo debía hacer por diversión hasta que alguien me enseñó a hacerlo por satisfacción. Es importante comprender que todos somos seres cochinotes al tener urgencias de ese tipo, si entiendes eso ganarás a otra persona especial como mi profesor. Adelante, violen a sus hermanitos con ganas porque esto es lo que impulsa a México aparte del lavado de dinero entre los políticos porque el que no tranza no avanza.

Creditos: Hecho en Telerisa.

(Termina programa)

"Son unos genios :')"

"O_O Que tema tan ridículo"

"A cualquiera le puede pasar eso, incluso a ti con tu hermana"

"Ò_Ó ¡COMO A TI CON TU HERMANO CESAR!"

"Oye, esta sexy pero ay no"

"Ya terminó, vete a dormir"

"Falta ver también los comerciales donde te tratan de vender electrodomésticos que sirven para tenerlos sin usar"

"¡Vete a dormir!"

Rex se mete a su cama, la doctora apaga las luces y se va. El muchacho estaba feliz con el capítulo de hoy, cada uno le enseñaba algo diferente como que hacer en caso de incendio o como estafar a la clientela. Estaba poco a poco durmiéndose hasta caer en un sueño.

(Empieza sueño)

Rex despertó en una casa normal, se levantó a investigar y se encontró a su hermano sentado en la cocina tomando una taza de café.

"Mijo, por fin te levantas" Miró a Cesar más de cerca y por alguna razón vio a Cesar más grande.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Eres demasiado alto"

"De que hablas, así soy y me dices raro por creer que inventaran una laptop totalmente táctil"

"Si existe ya, se llama iPad"

"Hermanitos" Vuelve a tomarse su café "Cámbiate y desayuna que llegaras tarde a la primaria"

"¿A la primaria?, pero yo tengo 15 años y ni siquiera voy a la escuela"

"Hijo, te he dicho mil veces que no busques excusas para no ir. Tienes 10 años y vas a la escuela" Le dice su mamá entrando.

"¿Mamá?"

"No, la sirvienta, claro que soy tu mamá" Cambia de su estado enojado a preocupada "Estas raro hoy"

"Eso también dijo el doctor donde nació Rex" Dijo su hermano.

"¡Calla tu estúpida boca!"

"Mijo no le hablas así a tu hermano y tu no lo insultes" Habla el papá quien también llegó.

"Lo siento" Dicen los dos.

El muchacho luego se miro y noto que era muy pequeño a comparación de los demás. Miró un calendario que estaba por ahí notando que la fecha era 5 años antes de su época actual.

"Eso significa… que estoy en mi vida antes del Evento Nanite" Podría usar este momento para estar con su familia otra vez.

**Nos vemos a la proxima. Dejen reviews, cada uno me hace feliz (en serio, me hace sonreir).**


	2. De bien a mal

**Aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas, gozenlo.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex.**

"Hijo ¿en serio te sientes bien? Te quedaste mirando el calendario por 3 días"

"Es que estoy feliz" La abraza.

"Alguien tiene problemas de bipolaridad :)" Dice su hermano.

"((Ò_Ó)) ¡CIERRA EL HOCICO!"

"¡Rex!"

"Lo siento mamá"

"Arréglate para desayunar los deliciosos chilaquiles que te preparé y luego te dejaré en la escuela"

"Está bien" Se va a cambiar.

Rex se fue a su cuarto, a pesar de que sabía que estaba en un sueño, no le hacía mal disfrutar esos recuerdos con su familia antes de que ocurriera el accidente que arruinó su vida. Se vistió con lo misma ropa pero versión más pequeña y se dirigió a desayunar.

"Te quedaron deliciosos"

"Gracias, aprendí hacerlos en Al Sabor Del Chef. Te llevaré a la escuela, recuerda: Melmac no es un planeta real"

"Si"

Deja a su hijo en ese lugar del saber y del aburrimiento, le da un beso en la frente y el niño se va. La primaria a la que iba era una privada...cof…cof…fresa, pues sus papás tenían mucho dinero al ser científicos aunque vivían en una casa modesta de tres pisos con un patio grande y alberca, al menos no tenía que llevar un uniforme. El lugar era elegante, moderno y no era de gobierno, entonces un niño se le acercó.

"Hola amigo" Se hacen un saludo secreto "¿No te acuerdas como se hace?"

"Es que vengo dormido z_z" Miente el escuincle "Recuérdame tu nombre"

"Federico, tu mejor amigo. Vienes peor de lo normal."

"¿Es el día de insultar a Rex?"

"Eeee…" Mira hacia un cartel colgado en la pared Día de insultar a Rex "No sé de que hablas"

"Guíame al salón"

"No soy Lassie"

"Perdona, sigo dormido" Hablando de Pinochos y candidatos de campaña electoral.

Ambos se van al salón, el grupo completo se encontraba allí y también la profesora mamona pues al creer que al pagarle mucho puede ser así.

"Llegan tarde"

"Son las 7:50 maestra"

"¿Sabes de donde vengo?"

"Nop"

"Ignorante, de Chiapas, eso significa que allá son 9:14 y por eso llegan tarde"

"Pero vivimos en Cd. de México"

"La lección de hoy: huesos horarios. Fueron creados por un farmacéutico que quería vender sus pastillas anti-estrés de cambio de horario y chingar a su suegra que vivía en Sonora pues sus telenovelas las pasaban 2 horas después de aquí y arruinándoselas al contarle todo. Cuando algunos piensan que en esta ciudad y en Chiapas son la misma hora es mentira, Santa Claus creo más huesos horarios para hacer más rápidos sus entregas y regresar a invernar en el Himalaya. ¿Me explicó?"

"Nada"

"Que sorpresa ¬¬"

"¿Nos podemos sentar?"

"Si, ya saben donde"

Los dos amigos se sentaron en las sillas con clavos, no era tan malo si le quitabas al muerto que tenia pegado. Salieron de clases con los traseros picados, a la próxima investigan si la profesora tenía problemas mentales.

"¿Vamos a jugar futbol?"

"No puedo, mi papá vendrá por mi" Llega un auto elegante, de ahí baja su papá.

"¿Listo para ir al trabajo?"

"Querrás decir preparado para ir al trabajo, listo no soy" Ahora era el mismo insultándose "No me hagas caso, vamos a donde que sea que trabajes"

"Al laboratorio que está a dos horas de aquí"

"Ay, cabrón"

"No digas expresiones modernas enfrente de mí que no las entiendo"

"O_o Como digas"

Ambos se suben al auto, Rex se despide de Federico y arrancan al trabajo, se encontraba en una montaña con una villa en la base de esta. Entran, en el lugar están su mamá, su hermano, el doctor Grabriel Rylander, Van Kleiss quien ese entonces no tenía poderes y otros científicos que prácticamente están de relleno.

"Los nanites podrían ser usados para curar enfermedades" Dijo la científica.

"¡No! ¡Debe de ser usados como armas!" Exclamó el loco científico.

"Serían mejor en la meteorología" Opinó Gabriel.

"En tecnología" Habló Cesar.

"Que tal en…" No nos importa lo que dijo un científico colado, nos saltamos con el muchachito y su padre viendo la escena.

"¡Silencio! De esta forma no encontraremos como deben ser empleados estas poderosas maquinitas, primero hay que hacer pruebas"

"¡Claro que no!" Van Kleiss patea una maquina, esta se vuelve loca y altera.

"La maquina analiza químicos… ¡VA A ESTALLAR!" Eso sucede, todos se agachan lográndose salvarse menos una persona quien estuvo cerca sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaría.

"¡Hijo!"

* * *

><p>"Al parecer no tocó las sustancias PERO" Habló Gabriel.<p>

"¿pero qué? O_o"

"Logró inhalarlas, su sangre está contaminada y pronto podría morir"

"¡NO! Mi hijo no puede morir" Decía casi llorando la mamá.

"Tal vez podamos usar tu método de usar los nanites como medicina"

"Tenemos que hacer pruebas" Aclaró Van Kleiss.

"¡No hay tiempo! Su vida está en peligro"

**Es todo por hoy, les digo que el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo porque desde el inicio estaba planeado ser corto para poder llegar a lo mas importante: el recuerdo. Nos vemos pronto.**


	3. Lección aprendida

**Les tengo listo el ultimo capitulo que esta mas triste que divertido, casi me hizo llorar al escribirlo.**

**No soy dueño de Generador Rex ni de La Rosa De Guadalupe.**

Los científicos hicieron todo lo posible para salvar la vida del niño, parecía que no lo iban a lograr si no fuera por los nanites que le inyectaron que dieron esperanzas a la familia. Ahora el muchachito reposaba en una cama siendo monitoreado sus latidos y diciendo disparates, a la próxima no debían usar 5 tanques de gas de la risa solo para darle una inyección. Entraron a verlo y saber si se le bajó el efecto.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta su madre.

"Como al subirme en la montaña rusa"

"Eso significa que estas aun mareado, te dejaremos descansar."

"¿Por qué esas personas están atrapadas en la caja?"

"Es la televisión"

"¿De dónde vienen los bebes?"

"Pues…" Su hermano le tapa la nariz con un trapo con cloroformo y Rex se duerme "No lo sabrás"

* * *

><p>Días pasaron, el estaba mejor que nunca pero no lo dejaron salir cuando descubrieron que podía hablar con las maquinas. Lo supieron en el momento en que el chico fastidiado de tantos exámenes quiso que el aparato no sirviera y lo logró al apagarlo sin saber cómo, haciendo que le hicieran más exámenes.<p>

"Sorprendente, es como si estuvieran unidos" Dice Gabriel observando a su ahijado comunicándose con una maquina.

"Imaginen como sería útil en las guerras, venciendo a nuestros enemigos"

"¡Mi hermano no es un arma, es un ser humano como nosotros!"

"Piensa en el mundo"

"Tu piensa en la felicidad de él"

"¡Te odio, te odio! :'("Se va del cuarto.

"No te preocupes mijo, no dejaremos que te usen"

"Gracias"

Esa misma noche, todos dormían pacíficamente en el laboratorio menos el cara fea quien se escabullía en la habitación donde se encontraba Rex y su osito de peluche roncando. En su mano sostenía un aparato hecho en Taiwan digo por él, esto podría controlar las maquinitas significado: podría hacer al de piel morena su esclavo y usarlo en sus propios planes. Lo bueno es que vino Cesar al rescate junto con sus padres para combatir las fuerzas del mal.

"¡Ni lo intentes!" Exclamó Rafael.

"Debo, no quieren aprovechar lo que él puede hacer"

"Es un niño nada más. Ahora suelta tu aparato"

"¡Jamás!"

"No teman, también inventé algo" El hijo mayor de la familia enciende su invento electromagnético contra el demente dejándolo inconsciente, se salvaron de un problema para que llegará otro peor.

"Amigos" Habla Rylander "Algo pasa con los nanites que se encuentran en el laboratorio, ¡Van a estallar! Una frecuencia desconocida hizo que se alteraran"

"¡¿Qué?"

"Ya desperté" El huevón se levanta "¿Qué hacen aquí?" Su mamá lo duerme de nuevo con cloroformo.

"Debemos salir" Violeta y Rafael levantan a su hijo y llevarlo al auto, Cesar se va a su nave y Rylander huye corriendo. Con todos salvados menos Van Kleiss que lo dejaron desmayado hace explosión el lugar.

"Uff de la que nos salvamos" Dice el científico.

"Lo malo es que también destruyó la villa :("

"U_U Si…al menos estamos a salvo al igual que nuestro hijo"

"¡Duele!"

"Perdónanos por quererte" Miran al niño que está agonizando y retorciéndose "¡REX!"

"También la frecuencia debió hacerle daño sus nanites" Empieza a suplicar a alguien en especial" Virgen de Guadalupe, salva a mi Rexy de que muera al ser un buen hijo por favor, el no tiene la culpa de nada de su accidente y que quisiéramos inyectarle los nanites para salvarle su vida porque lo amamos. Haz que siga viviendo feliz" Aparece la rosa blanca en la Basílica de México.

Intentan para ayudarlo pero el cuerpo de este se defiende saliéndole partes de metal, su brazo se transforma en una espada que se mueve demasiado, y de inmediato sucede algo trágico: los señores Salazar cortados a la mitad.

"Mamá…papá…" Con lagrimas en los ojos sin poder llorar al lado de ellos por aun el descontrol de sus poderes "Lo siento, ¡PERDONENME!" Se revienta su dolor por las lágrimas que caen de su rostro "¡Perdónenme!" Culpándose del acto con odio…

(Termina sueño)

"¡PERDONENME!" Se levanta de la cama llorando, sudando y latiéndole el corazón.

"Qué bueno que estas bien Rex" Dice su hermano quien estaba en el cuarto junto a la doctora, el agente y el chango apostador "Soñaste bien feo"

"Discúlpeme ¿Me habla a mi?"

"Si, demasiadas telenovelas te dañan el cerebro mijo"

"No entiendo" Con la vista perdida.

"Si hablas en serio, tuviste un bloqueo mental de nuevo"

"¿De nuevo?"

* * *

><p>Trataron de recobrarle la memoria enseñándole como era su vida sin tener éxito, al latino solo se veía triste sin saber la razón como si la supiera pero sin poder recordarla, pensaban que si se relacionaba con la pesadilla. Un punto para creer esto era que desde antes tenían la idea de que sus pérdidas de memorias eran causadas por un trauma y tal vez soñó ese trauma. Bobo miraba la televisión y Rex estaba triste sentado en su cama.<p>

"Chico, están pasando tu telenovela favorita"

"¿Cuál?"

* * *

><p>(Programa)<p>

"Ayúdame Virgen De Guadalupe, mi hijo sufre adicción al futbol para vivir sano y fuerte, hazle entrar razón que pronto sus piernas estarán tan gordas por sus grandes músculos y se reirán de él" Aparece la rosa blanca enfrente de su imagen.

* * *

><p>"¿Quién es la Virgen de Guadalupe?"<p>

"Por lo que me has dicho es la madre de los mexicanos que cuida de ellos"

"Que linda" Se abre la puerta y aparece Holiday con un paquete.

"Alguien te envió esto, viene de un lugar llamada Basílica" El adolescente abre la caja y ve una rosa blanca "Que rosa tan bonita"

"Si :)" Huele la rosa y de pronto le llegan recuerdos de su vida completamente "Lo recuerdo todo, a ustedes, Providencia, EVOS, mi infancia, mis amigos, mi hermano y…y…" Se pone sus manos en la cabeza por el dolor que tiene ahora "Mis padres que maté" Empieza a llorar "¡PERDOMENME!"

"¿Qué dices?"

"¡MATÉ A MIS PAPÁS POR CULPA DE MIS PODERES!" La doctora llama a Seis y a Cesar por ayuda.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta el de traje verde.

"Ya recobró la memoria"

"Que bien" Dice el Salazar mayor de ahí.

"También sabemos porque estaba triste y su pesadilla :(. Rex explícanos"

El les cuenta todo sobre su pesadilla al igual que la peor parte de eso sin dejar de lamentarse y también les dijo que al recordarlo al rato le llegaba un bloqueo mental, Cesar trató de calmar a su hermanito alterado.

"Como nos contaste, no es tu culpa, recuerdo que fue la mía por usar mi aparato y por eso lo arreglé cuando escapé"

"Estas mal, es mi culpa, no pude controlar mis poderes y verlos… cortados a la mitad…y su sangre…derramada en el suelo ¡COMO PUDE!"

"Cálmate mijo"

"¡Tú no entiendes! Arruiné mi vida, la perdí por haberlos matado, seguro que a ellos les gustaría verme muerto" Camina hacia un mueble y de ahí saca el tanto, el cuchillo que Seis le regaló en su cumpleaños y se lo pone en el cuello.

"¡No lo hagas, a ellos no les gustaría eso!" Exclaman.

"Claro que si…es la única forma de que me perdonen"

"No es así, nuestros padres no te perdonarían porque ellos no tienen nada que perdonar, los conozco, ellos querrían que siguieras feliz y superarás este problema" Rex empieza a recordar cuando escuchó a su mamá suplicarle a la Virgen que lo ayudará para que siguiera su vida "Además piensa en nosotros, si mueres, quedaré mas devastado al saber que el único de mi familia que queda se suicidó u_u,"

"Si no tengo a un compañero y amigo con quien escaparme u_u," Habla Bobo.

"Al niño que encontré perdido en los escombre, lo ayudé y me hizo cambiar mi manera de pensar lo extrañaría" Dice Seis aguantándose de llorar.

"Piensa también en Noah, le hiciste la vida interesante a él, a Circe quien la has querido ayudar a sentirse bien consigo misma, a la humanidad por darles esperanzas contra la guerra de EVOS y a mí, contigo pude hacer realidad la tercera opción que tenía en mente: la cura y sobre todo fuiste como un gran hijo para mí" Dice Holiday con llanto.

Al chico le llega un airecito de la nada que le hace entender todo eso y suelta el cuchillo.

"Tienen razón, sé que no es mi culpa y deberé superar esto sin recurrir al suicidio, no quiero poner triste a mi familia o sea ustedes"

Abraza a los 4 presentes ahí y ellos a él, después se ven imágenes de todos felices con sus vidas cotidianas mientras Rex habla.

"Los traumas son los recuerdos que mas queremos borrar de nuestra mente, para ello hay que superarlos y avanzar sin mirar atrás porque si no lo haces esos recuerdos que sufriste en el pasado te comerán vivo en el presente hasta al punto en que quieras morir. No llores más porque no estás solo en esto al tener a tu familia, amigos y propósitos que te ayudarán con ese trauma que has recordado al estar soñando con una telenovela" La rosa blanca desaparece.

Fin

**Espero que les haya gustado, lo siento si querian mas pero como dije antes este fanfic estaba hecho para no ser largo. Nos vemos.**


End file.
